One Wish
by Useless-Italy
Summary: This is my first fan fic! Sam gets jealous of Danny and makes a wish that is overheard by Desiree. Now Sam can't get Danny off of her. What will happen? Read and find out. DXS! Final chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**One Wish**

Sam Manson was walking with her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. They were walking to school like they usually did and, of course, Danny and Tucker were drooling over Paulina.

" Pff, boys." muttered Sam under her breath. She has had a crush on Danny for a while now and it seemed like everyone knew except for him.

" Hey Danny can you come over here for a minute?" Paulina called to him. Well, Danny ran over to her which made Sam furious.

_What does he see in her. Beauty is only skin deep and her skin isn't even flawless. Why can't he see what he needs has been right in front of him for years._

While Danny was running over to Paulina, a wisp of blue smoke came out of his mouth, his ghost sense.

" Why now, of all times, does my ghost sense have to go off?" Danny whispered to himself. Instead of running to Paulina he did a quick turn and ran into the alleyway to go ghost.

**Ok how was it? I hope I didn't do too bad. Ya it is super short but I want to see if any one likes my story idea. If anyone had that idea first, I hope I can still use it. Well RXR PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe that I actually got reviews! Yay! Okay down to business. I made this chapter longer than the last one which is what all of you wanted and I promised. **

**Oh yeah I forgot this the last chapter: Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. There you go, and that was for chapter 1 and 2. On with the story...**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**One Wish Ch. 2**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Hey, why is Danny running away from Paulina?" Tucker asked. I looked over to see Danny disappear into the alley.

Paulina looked like she'd been slapped in the face. Aparently, someone hasn't been turned down before.

_Serves her right, stealing Danny away from me - wait, did I just think that? I can't be jealous of Paulina and I don't feel that way about Danny...Oh who am I kidding, I'm in love with the boy and he doen't even notice._

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" Tuker interrupted my thoughts. I just realized that I was glaring daggers at Paulina.

"Oh yeah, I'm just perfect. As a matter of fact I feel so perfect I'll go home and change into that absolutely adorable frilly, pink dress my mom keeps trying to stuff me in." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Let me guess, your jealous of Paulina." Tucker laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" I looked over at him, doubled-over, clutching his sides from laughter.

"Come on Sam, everytime Danny goes over to her or even looks at her, you start to stare at her shaking in fury. If that isn't obvious, then I don't know what is." He said now rolling on the sidewalk.

"Sometimes I just wish he would pay attention to me and not everyone else." I sighed, knowing that was impossible.

"Hey Sam, remember, be careful what you wish for." Tucker said, picking himself up from the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I remember, but I don't think that Desiree is anywhere close. Danny put her back in the Ghost Zone, like, two days ago. The only ghost that has ever escaped that fast is the Box Ghost." I assure Tucker before walking away.

I could have sworn I heard someone saying something as we were walking to school. Oh well I must be hearing things.

_I hope Danny's okay, he's been gone for a while._

**Okay, is that longer? I hope it's what you wanted. Danny's POV will be in the next chapter. Excuse me for my spelling, this thing doesn't have spellcheck. If I have any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them. Okay, R&R please. I look forward to all of your reviews and will respond to all of them (or try). It might be a little rushed but I just wanted to get the wish out. I will try to slow the pace down for the next chapters. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I have a lot of reviews! I didn't expect this many for my first story. So for reviewing here is something for you. (throws apples to reviewers). Here are some nutritious apples for your enjoyment. (reviewers throw apples back at author) Ow! That hurts. Ok here throws cookies. Hope you like this chapter (and your cookies). I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. It was supposed to be on Monday but my computer sucks and kept throwing errors everytime I tried to upload it to my existing story. _I hate computers_. So here is the 3rd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my yummy apples, cookies, and my OC that comes in later chapters.**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**One Wish Ch. 3**

**(Danny's POV)**

As I was starting to run over to Paulina, my ghost sense went off.

_Oh great , just what I need, another ghost attack. And I was just about to talk to Paulina!_

I turned and started to run into the alleyway. I looked around to see if anyone was around before I went ghost.

"Going ghost!" I shouted my signature cry as I changed from my human self, Danny Fenton, to my ghost-fighting, alto ego, Danny Phantom.

_Man, I should change my battle cry. No wonder Vlad laughs at me whenever I use it._

I started to fly to see where the ghost was. I spotted Skulker about to fire his ecto-cannon. I managed to throw up my shield as he fired at me so it absorbed the blast.

"How did you get out of the Ghost Zone? I just put you back there yesterday!" I asked Skulker, confused.

"Well, ghost child, the Box Ghost does have his usefulness." Skulker said before powering up to fire again.

"What! So he told you how he gets out of there so often? Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought he was." I said to Skulker, but saying the last part to myself as Skulker blasted me.

_I really need to pay attention to these fights instead of talking to myself. People might think I'm even more crazy than they already do and I might be able to beat these ghosts easier._

I picked myself up and blasted Skulker with my ghost ray. He crashed through the wall, making the whole building collapse.

_Oh great! This does wonders for my reputation as a ghost, destroying the whole town._

When Skulker came out of the building, I sucked him into the thermos with him swearing that he would have my pelt on the foot of his bed one day.

_Ewww!_

Then my ghost sense went off, again. "Okay, one down, one to go." I said before going to find the ghost. About five minutes later I found Desiree waving her hands, saying, "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

_Okay, it's only one wish, I hope. It can't be that bad right? _(Oh the sweet irony!)

"Oh great. Is everyone getting help from the Box Ghost?" I said to no one. "Geez Desiree, I wish you would stop granting all of these wishes." I said under my breath. Unfortunately, Desiree heard me. Quickly I put her in the thermos as she was laughing, "So you have wished it so shall it be!"

When she was in the thermos, I slapped my face and said, "That's what I get for being a C student."

As I flew down to the alley, I saw Sam walking away from Tucker.

_Wow. I just realized how pretty she looks in this light._

**That was for the people who want to know what Danny was doing. Don't worry the good stuff happens next chapter. I promise! The rest of the chapters will be mostly Sam's POV but might have a little of Danny's. And as an added bonus for waiting for my stupid computer to start behaving I will make the next chapter super long. _I STILL hate computers._ I have to work tomarrow but I will try to update then.Until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I decided to update early. I would like to thank all of my super-cool, awesome reviewers. So I don't have much to say, but you will definitely not like me at the end of this chapter. Wait, this chapter is longer and much better than the first three, if I do say so myself. hehe. That's all I can tell you for now. So here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my apples and cookies from the last chapter(yup I still got 'em). Oh and my OC that comes next chapter.**

**One Wish Ch. 4**

**(Sam's POV)**

As I was walking to school, I saw Danny fly into the alley and turn back to 'normal'. As he came out he was smiling his super-cute smile at me. I know he only does it to make me blush.

_he's so cute when he smiles like that. Okay, why is he still smiling? And why is he walking towards me? This is totally starting to creep me out!_

He started to walk towards me with his eyes glazed-over, like he was deep in thought or something. He was only inches away from my face when he said, "Hey Sam did you miss me?"

I felt my face go red and I looked down. "You were only gone for a few minutes. Why would you think that I missed you?"

"Well, I missed you." He said sweetly. When he said that I froze, then I looked up at him wondering if he was joking. When I looked in his eyes to tell if he was lying, he kissed me! It wasn't a fake-out make-out but a full on kiss.

_Whoa! What the heck is he thinking! Wait a minute. This is really nice. His lips are so soft and warm. I could stay like this all day. Nobody better come up here and break this up._

As if hearing my thoughts, Tucker came around the corner when I was wrapping my arms around Danny's neck. "Hey Sam have you seen Da... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

I pushed Danny off of me and started to blush. I looked at my feet and stuttered, "Ummm... W-we weren't doing a-anything. R-right Danny?"

"Sam, Tucker, you two know exactly what we were doing and I could tell that Sam was enjoying it as much as I was." Danny said with his eyes still glazed over.

_Yeah, well, I was enjoying it until Tucker interrupted._ "Ok we were kissing and sure, I enjoyed it but you don't have to say it in front of Tucker!" I whispered in Danny's ear as Tucker was rolling on the sidewalk for the second time today, laughing his head off. Must be a new record.

Danny and I just stared at him until he got up. Well, I was staring at Tucker and Danny was staring at me.

_Okay, whatever happened to Danny, it must have been a ghost. Oh well, I'll fire that out later. We'll be late for school if we don't hurry up. Danny better stop staring at me because I do like the attention but this is crossing the line. Man this is seriously freaking me out!_

"Hey Danny, we'll be late for school if we don't hurry up. And you can't afford another tardy or you'll get another Saturday school or detention. Hey, can you just fly us there please?" I said the last part in the most flirtatious voice I could muster. I was hoping that whatever came over him, flirting would help us get to school.

"Anything for you Sammy." Danny said as I shuddered.

_He knows I hate that name. I'm just Sam, Sam Fenton...uhhh...I mean Manson. Oh whatever. I won't kill him for now, but when he gets out of this funk he's in, he'll be full ghost by the time I get done with him if he ever calls me 'Sammy' again._

"Okay Danny. If you get us to school early, I'll give you a little something tonight." As I said this Danny smiled, and I swear I could have thrown up right there and then. As Tucker was watching this, his jaw was practically touching the pavement. He probably thought that I wouldn't be flirting with Danny out in the open in a million years. He was wrong.

"Come on Danny, I'm waiting!" I said, getting impatient. We only had five minutes to get to school on time.

Danny finally snapped out of his little daydream. _He's probably thinking about what I'm supposed to give him tonight. Ok bad thoughts. Ewww! _Danny went ghost and he got us to school on time but just a little early. Darn it!

"So Sammy, what were you planning on giving me tonight? You know I did get us to school early." Danny said with an adorable smirk on his face.

"Uhhh...I gotta go to uhhh...math class, yeah math class. I'll see you two lovebirds in English!" Tucker started to laugh as he sprinted down the hall and as a blush rose upon my face.

**

* * *

****Later that day**

"Sam, what are we doing in the janitor's closet?" Tucker asked me as I locked the door behind us.

"Tuck, I have to get away from Danny. He is officially freaking me out?" I was spazing out, pacing the length of the room.

"Hey relax. Just tell me what has happened to day." Tucker said, trying to comfort me.

"Okay, he's been staring at me all day and it doesn't help that I have the exact same classes as him. Everyone's starting to notice, even Dash! You were there in Lancer's class when Danny was asked a question and he answered, 'I don't know but I think that my Sammy does.' He has been following me all day, too! He even tried to go into the girl's bathroom before I tied him up with that ecto-rope he gave me. He couldn't faze through it or the door. Tucker, we have to find out what is wrong with him or else I just might lose it!" I explained to him. I even managed to pull small clumps of my hair out.

"Didn't Danny start acting weird when he got back from fighting whatever ghost was out there?"

I nodded. "He never told us who he was fighting. I was thinking that it was a ghost who did this to him. What are we going to do!"

"I'll research for whatever can help us." Tucker said as he pulled out his trusty PDA. "And you, for starters, can just ask him who he was fighting. It might give us some clues."

As he said that, Danny fazed through the door and threw himself on me. "Sammy! I've been looking all over for you. I've been so worried! I missed you, did you miss me?"

I managed to push Danny off of me but he was still standing too close for comfort. Tucker looked like he would break down laughing. I sent him the worst glare I could.

"Hey Danny, what ghost did you fight this morning?" I flirted, drawing designs on his chest.

_Wow, he actually has muscles! Man, all of this ghost hunting is really paying off. I can't wait to see him without a shirt. Whoa, hold up. Did I just think that? It's a good thing that Tucker thinks this is pretend flirting and that I'm not enjoying this._

"Well Sammy, it started with Skulker. I beat him and I sensed another ghost. It was Desiree. I saw her granting a wish. I said that I wished she wouldn't grant anymore wishes, she heard me, and I sucked her into the thermos. Then I came down and kissed you."

"Danny! What did you so! Desiree must have overheard the wish I made. She was granting my wish when you were there. Now we can't break the spell because you wished that she couldn't grant anymore wishes!" I yelled at Danny. He didn't look scared. He was just staring at me with his glossy eyes.

"Wait! Remember Ember? Hey that rhymed! Okay, back to the point. You broke the spell over him without the help of the ghost that cast the spell, but in this case it's Desiree."

"Tucker that is genius!" I exclaimed, running over to give him a hug. Danny stopped me. Man someone is jealous!

"Danny, I'm not your girlfriend so I can hug whomever I please." I pushed Danny aside.

"But you are my girlfriend Sammy." His eyes full of jealousy.

Okay I'll make you a deal. Once we break this stupid spell over you, we can be girlfriend and boyfriend. But first we have to get the thermos and get Desiree to tell us how to break the spell." **RING** "Hey schools over! We can go to your house, Danny, and do it there." I said grabbing Danny and Tucker, unlocking the door, and running to Danny's house.

**

* * *

****At FentonWorks**

"Okay, is everybody ready?" I asked Danny, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Yeah Sammy, we're all ready." Danny answered. He had the thermos Desiree was in.

I sighed. I had the Ghost Gauntlets to catch Desiree and hold her until she answered all of our questions.

Jazz and Tucker started to snicker loudly. Jazz had the Fenton Ghost Peeler and Tucker had the Jack-a-Nine-Tails. They were for Desiree if she wouldn't cooperate.

"Danny just release Desiree and no one else." I demand as I put on the Ghost Gauntlets. Danny released her and I caught her. She tried to get out but couldn't.

Okay Desiree, you better answer our questions or suffer the consequences." I threatened as Danny put his arms defensively around my waist. Jazz and Tucker started to laugh uncontrollably.

_I don't care what they think. Hey, this is rally nice. I could get used to this. Maybe I should go out with him after we sort out this ordeal._

"Child, do you think you can scare answers out of me with your empty threats!" Desiree laughed.

"Oh. Did you think that those were empty threats? Oh guys." I turned to Jazz and Tucker as they powered up their weapons. Now Desiree looked scared. Good this is working so far.

"Okay, I'll tell you haw to break the spell..."

* * *

**Major cliffie here folks! Told ya you wouldn't like me at the end of the chapter. That was like 4 1/2 pages long! Hope you are happy cuz my hands are killing me. Now if you review I might give you a little something. ;) hehe. Seriously! Not that I'm bribing or anything (cough,cough). Please review cuz the more reviews I get, the faster you know how to break Danny's curse! Now there's motivation to get you reviewing. This chapter was 1826 words! That is a lot for me. If you want chapters as long as this one just review and tell me. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank all of you super awesome people that reviewed. You guys rock! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Let's see... I've been grounded for doing something bad, I've had tons of homework every single day, I haven't found any time to type or write my story, and I've had to work every other day. I have a super full schedule. Again, I am so sorry. Now without further ado, here's your next chapter. This chapter is mostly filler but a little plot builder in the beginning. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for... nope my parents bought that.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**One Wish Ch. 5**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Okay, I'll tell you how to break the spell." Desiree looked around and sighed. "To break the spell the one who loves him must be with someone he hates."

_What was that supposed to mean? I know that I love Danny but I don't want to be with anyone else. I have no idea how I'm gonna do this._

"Okay second question." I said after shaking myself out of my thoughts. "What will happen to Danny if we don't break the spell?"

"Well child, the longer that he is under the spell, the more he will be attached to you. That is to say, he will no longer be able to go even five feet away from you. That is what you get for wishing for him to notice you." Desiree laughed. She managed to get free as I loosened my grip because I was thinking about what she had said.

"Desiree, you better get back here or suffer the consequences." Danny said as he flew up in the sir. He stopped when he was about 10 feet away from me. It was like he hit an invisible wall.

Desiree turned around and said, "Well, it looks like the spell has started to take effect. You should have remembered to be careful what you wish for." She turned and flew away, disappearing through the wall.

_Okay lets get this straight. 1) I have to break this stupid spell. 2) If I don't break the spell, Danny won't be able to go 5 feet away from me and 3) Desiree just escaped and Danny can't go and get her because of me._

I snapped out of my stupor and said, "Come on guys, lets go to Danny's room and figure this out." I ran upstairs dragging Danny with me.

**In Danny's Room**

"So what are we going to do?" I asked everyone in the room. Danny and I were sitting on the edge of his bed. I was still holding his hand from when I drug him up the stairs. Tucker was sitting on the windowsill looking outside. Jazz was sitting on the chair by his computer with a know smile on her face.

"Jazz. What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Well, for starters, have you noticed that you are still holding Danny's hand?" I glanced at our hands and quickly let go, a blush creeping up my face. Danny noticed this and gasped, grabbing my hand again, only tighter, so I wouldn't let go. I couldn't help but smile, the blush was still on my face. I looked up at Jazz and she was still smiling that smile. If only I knew what she was smiling about. I could have sworn that I heard Tucker mutter, "Lovebirds."

"What are you still smiling about, Jazz?" I asked, hoping for a real answer this time.

"You know what Desiree said about breaking the spell. That the person who loves him has to be with a person that he hates. Well you are going to have to break the spell because I think that everyone knows that you love him Sam." Jazz kept smiling, knowing that she had won.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to cover up the blush that wouldn't go away. She was figuring out too much.

"You know what I am talking about. You love him and you know it. It's not just a stupid teen crush, but real love."

"You are too smart for your own good. You know that, right?" I put only one hand on my hip since Danny was still holing the other one.

Tucker just looked around, confused. "Wait a minute! Did I just miss something?"

"Oh. You only missed Sam admitting that she has feelings for Danny. And you owe me twenty bucks." Jazz said extending her arm to accept the cash Tucker was giving her.

"Wait! Did you two have a bet on us?" I asked them.

"Duh. Everyone has a bet on you two. I bet that Danny would admit his feelings first and Jazz bet that you would be the first." Tucker said as he hid behind Jazz. Which was a good idea since I was about to tear his head off. How dare he make a bet on Danny and me behind our backs. On the other hand, I just found out that Danny felt the same way about me that I felt about him. Sweet. But I choose to tear his head off.

As I started to get up to hurt Tucker, Danny stopped me and pulled me back on his bed. Let's just say that I ended up falling on top of Danny in a very compromising position. I started to blush my head off as Danny leaned in towards me. Our lips were about to touch when Tucker cleared his throat.

"Hey lovebirds. Before you guys get all cozy, can we please find a way for Sam to break the spell. And then you two can do that stuff alone."

"You're right Tucker." I said as I pushed myself off of Danny. "Wow I never thought that I would say Tucker was right. Anyways, Jazz how so you think we should break the spell?"

"All we have to do is make Danny jealous. Sam, you need to 'date' someone that Danny can't stand. That should be enough to break the spell."

"How am I going to do that!"

"I don't know, but I know that you can find someone."

"Yeah but..." I was interrupted by Mrs. Fenton calling us from downstairs. I guess that they just got back from the town meeting. I had no doubt that it was about Danny's ghost-half and they wanted to tell us about it.

"We had better get down there before they come up here." Jazz sighed as she started to go downstairs. Tucker followed after her. I tried to get up a walk away. I got about 9 feet away from Danny when I felt a tuck and he fell out of bed.

"Sorry Danny. I forgot about that part of the spell."

"Its okay Sammy." He said as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Lets go downstairs and see whats going on."

I grabbed his hand and ran downstairs. We got to the kitchen and everyone was sitting at the table staring at us.

"Why are you staring at us?" I asked them.

"Finally! Danny and Sam are together!" Mr. Fenton shouted. I think that my eardrums blew out. I swear that the whole city could hear him. Then I realized what he was talking about. I looked at my hand holding Danny's and quickly let go. "Maddie. You owe me." Mr. Fenton said.

"Here Jack." Mrs. Fenton said, handing over the money. Yay, more bets on us.

"You had bets on us getting together too?" I asked Danny's parents.

"Sam. Everyone has bets on you two." Mrs. Fenton said.

"That's what I told them!" Tucker shouted out.

"Well, we were going to tell you guys about the town meeting, but since you and Sam are going out, I that that you and I need another totally akward father-son chat. I'll go get the ice-cream." Mr. Fenton said to poor Danny.

Everyone left right away except for me, Danny, and his dad.

"Sam, can you leave for a minute. We need a guy to guy talk. I promise I'll leave your boyfriend here in one piece." Mr. Fenton said, putting an emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Yeah, but first can I talk to Danny for a minute?" His dad nodded and I took Danny and went to the living room.

"Danny what are we going to do? You can't go like 8 feet away from me."

"I don't know Sammy. It's not like you can be invisible or anything." He said without a bit of sarcasm.

"Danny, you're a genius. I can't believe I never thought of that. And I call you clueless." I slapped my face because of my sheer stupidity. "You just need to keep me invisible through the whole talk. Here, grab my hand and just keep holding it and keep your powers focused on keeping me invisible. Got it?"

"Okay Sammy." He grabbed my hand, turned me invisible, and walked back to the kitchen. There, Danny's dad had one of the most disturbing conversations ever. I think that most of you know it as "The Talk". Well, I heard some things that I really did not want to hear, EVER. I was blushing so hard that Danny probably felt the heat radiating off of my face. And I was trying so hard not to laugh.

At last it was over. We walked up to Danny's room and I realized that I had no clue how I was supposed to sleep because Danny couldn't leave my side. Danny realized this and said, " It's okay Sammy. You can sleep with me tonight. Tucker apparently went to your house with Jazz and got some stuff for you."

Sure enough, I looked over and saw one of my duffel bags and Danny was reading a note that was attached. Must have been from Tucker and Jazz.

"Okay Danny. Let me get changed. Just stand outside of the door and I promise I won't move too faraway."

He went out and I got changed. We repeated it as Danny got changed. It went pretty well except when I caught him snooping when I was trying to change. I felt the temperature drop. I was gonna kill him.

That was put behind me when we crawled into his bed.(A/N : You sickos) Jazz came to shut the door and she saw us.

"You two had better behave. If I have to, I'll watch you all night." She warned.

"Jazz. Come on. It's me. We're 14. I'll make sure that Danny keeps his hands to himself." I tried to comfort her. Apparently she trusted me because she closed the door. I think that I heard laughter coming from her room.

I was getting comfortable and was about to fall asleep when I realized my biggest problem.

"Hey Danny. How are we supposed to take showers?"

**How was that? I hope you liked it. Again, sorry for the wait. I'll update ASAP. Hey did you see Beauty Marked? One of my favs cuz I focused on Sam and she is my 2nd fav character. Can't wait til King Tuck. Next chapter will be about them breaking the spell and it will have more plot. Well RxR. Reviews make me fell all warm and fuzzy. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm BACK! I didn't forget about this story. First off, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really glad that you actually like this story. I actually made people laugh! Since some people were demanding that I update, I hope that you're happy that I did, eventually. Second, I'm sorry for the super late update but I have to go to work and go to school and keep my grades up. But I have Spring Break this week so I'll be updating like crazy! Yet, I'm not very sure about this chapter. Sam is a little OOC in the middle of the chapter so now you can't yell at me for it cuz I told you! haha! Sorry, I'm a little sugar high. Okay enough of my rantings, time for the next installment of "One Wish". YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I actually own two things in this chappie but sadly neither are Danny Phantom. (sob)**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**One Wish Ch. 6**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up the next morning, thinking that I was at home in my nice king-sized bed. Forgettingabout what happened yesterday, I tried to roll over. I couldn't move and I found that Danny had his arms wrapped around me. I blushed and then I looked at the clock.

"Danny! Get up! It's 8:00. We're late for school!" I yelped. I jumped out of bed and dragged Danny along like he was attached to me with an invisible tether. Then I realized that it was Saturday!

_Wow that was stupid. Yet, it's not like this was the first time that I've done this. _

"Gosh Sammy. Don't you know that it's Saturday?" Danny said, picking himself up off of the floor.

"Leave me alone Danny. At least I'm not the one with a C average!" I snapped at him.

"Geez, sorry Miss I'm-not-a-morning-person." Danny said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Whatever. We have to focus. We need to find a way to take a shower, since you fell asleep on me last night." Right when I said that, Jazz walked by. She stopped and looked at us with a horrified expression. "That didn't come out right." I said to her. Then, Danny and I started to crack up.

Jazz grinned. "That better not of meant what I thought it meant." She started to laugh. "If it did, let's just say that I really don't want to be an aunt at age 16." After that, she walked away, chuckling down the hall.

"Danny, I need to take a shower. Lets go." I grabbed Danny and my things that I needed and headed for the bathroom. When we got there, I found a hand towel that we could use. "Danny, lets use the as a blindfold while we take showers. To be honest, I don't trust you enough to not have a blindfold on when I'm showering." He put it on and actually behaved , to my disappointment and relief. I got out, got changed, and we switched places and blindfolds. When Danny got out of the shower, the blindfold "'slipped' off and I caught a glimpse of him with just a towel on. (AN: Lucky Sam!)

_Whoa, I've never seen his body like this. His soaking wet hair isn't helping either. I've never noticed how hot he really is. Curse you darn hormones! _

He caught me peeking and I blushed and put the blindfold back on. "Sorry Danny. I didn't mean to. It just slipped off and you were there and..." I got cut off by his lips pressing onto mine. If the mirror wasn't steamed up by the shower, then it would be because of my blushing.

_Wow, it's the second time he's done that. It's even better than the first time. I gotta keep count or something._

Of course Tucker had to come in and interrupt. Again! This time it was worse. It was Danny in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waste, kissing me. Plus, our hair was wet so it looked like we just came out of the shower together.

"Gross. I will never to be able to unsee this!" Tucker screamed and turned around, shutting the door behind him. "Can't you guys wait for that until you're married!"

I broke away from Danny and told him, "You know. Maybe you should lock the door when you are taking a shower."

He raised his eyebrows, walked over to the door, and locked it. "Okay. Now where were we?" He said, rubbing his hands together.

I snickered, shaking my head. "Not right now. Come on let's go and see what Tuck is up to." I looked at him. "At least after you get dressed."

He got dressed (with the blindfold on me, of course) and we went out of the bathroom. We found Tucker outside of the door, pressing his ear up to it. I guess that he wanted to know what was going on.

"So... What were you guys doing in there?" Tucker asked.

"Ummmm..." I started to say.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. I really don't want those pictures in my head, thank you." He said, putting his hands over his ears.

"Do I have to tell you what I told Jazz last night?" He nodded. "Fine. Come on. It's me. We're 14. I'll make sure that Danny keeps his hands to himself."

Tucker started to laugh. "I could have sworn that I saw Danny keeping his hands to someone else."

"Tuck, just give it a break. We still have to find a way to break the spell. And..." I looked at my watch. "...I have to be home in 15 minutes or my mom will reinstate that stupid restraining order and it doesn't help that Danny can't go five feet away from me." I turned to Danny. "Do you think that you can fly me home and just hang out with me until we figure this out?"

"Of course, Sammy. What else could I do for the rest of the day?" Danny replied.

"Of thanks. I love you too." I said, my voice layered in sarcasm.

"I know." He said, not noticing the sarcasm.

"Did you not get the hint of sarcasm in my voice?"

"No. What? You don't love me?" He said in a hurt tone. Now Tucker was really interested in our little argument. He was even eating popcorn. Now where in the heck did he get that? (AN: Sorry, I just had to put that.)

"Danny, can we please continue this later? I really need to get home."

"Fine Sammy." He went ghost, picked me up, and fazed us through the ceiling. I heard Tucker sigh, his ticket to an interesting conversation taken away.

As we were flying, Danny asked me, "So, back to our conversation. Do you love me?"

I sighed, "Danny, just think. 1) Why do you think that we call you clueless? 2) Why do you think that I never broke away from those kisses. Well, at least until we got interrupted by Tucker, and 3) Weren't you listening to what Jazz and I were talking about last night?"

"You never answered my question." He sighed. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Danny. I love you. I always have and I always will." I said, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Sammy?" He asked me. I pulled my head off of his shoulder to look into his eyes. "I love you too." The next thing I knew, I was kissing him. I must have caught him off guard because we managed to fall a couple of feet.

_Well now I have to add another one to my list. Kiss number three. Well, not including those fake-out make-outs._

We broke away. I put my head back on his shoulder, sighing and smiling. "So, Danny. I guess that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"Not just yet, Sammy." I looked at him, confused. He winked at me. We landed in an alley and he changed back human. He pulled a little black box out of his pocket, got on one knee, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful black ring with an amethyst stone in it. A black dragon was etched into the stone. "So Sammy, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, holding the ring out to me.

"Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful! Of course I'll be your girlfriend Danny!" I took the ring and put it on my finger. It fit perfectly. I hugged Danny and gave him a quick kiss. "I love it. Thanks Danny. But one question, how long have you had the ring?"

"I have been thinking about asking you out for a while. So I bought the ring, waiting for the right moment to give it to you. I've been carrying it ever since." I smiled as he went ghost, picked me up, and took me home.

When we arrived at my house, he stopped on the front steps and put me down. He flew away to find a place to turn human while I waited for him. After a minute, he cam back and opened the door for me.

We went inside to find my parents glaring at me, their arms folded across their chests. They must have seen Danny come up to the house.

"What? I'm not late or anything. So what could you possibly be mad about?" I asked, also folding my arms across my chest.

They didn't say a word. They just pointed at Danny and I got the point.

"Mom, Dad, you're going to have to get over this because I'm going out with him." I smirked.

They looked like they ate something sour. "Do you mean to tell me that you are dating that-that Fenton boy!" My mom said, pointing a shaking finger at Danny.

"Yes mom. He finally asked me out and I accepted." I showed her my new ring, shining on my finger.

"Finally? What do you mean by that? Have you been waiting for him to ask you out?" My father yelled at me, causing Danny to jump in front of me, pushing me behind him.

"Don't you dare talk to Sammy that way, Mr. Manson." Danny said, calmly.

"I can talk to my daughter any way I want to Fenton. I only want what is best for her and it doesn't include being around you or any other ghost-hunting freak.!"

When my dad said that, I could tell that it hit Danny hard. He was trying to stay calm but to no avail. His eyes and fists had to lightest shade of a green aura around them.

"Come on Danny. Let's go up to my room." I held Danny's hand as he relaxed and we walked upstairs. I turned to my parents. "We'll finish this later."

"Sammykins, wait up. There's someone here who wants to meet you." My mom called up to me, trying to sound nice.

_Oh no. This can't be good._

"Who is it?" I growled angrily. Now it was Danny's turn to calm me down.

"His name is Josh. His family owns one of our companies. He'll be around for a few days. Do you think that you can show him around town?" As my mom said this, a boy around my age stepped from out of the shadows. I'm guessing that this was Josh. He had sandy-blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in expensive looking khakis and a polo shirt with a sweater tied around his neck. You could definitely tell that he was rolling in money.

"Hello Sam. My name is Josh." He said, holding out his hand. I noticed that Danny was shaking, his hands balled into fists, and his eyes glowing.

_Hmmm... Maybe this could work._

"Hi Josh. This is Danny" I gestured to the shaking Danny. "I hope that you have a great time here." I shook his hand, putting a false smile on my face. I had to pretend to be nice and be interested for this to work out.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I hope that it was satisfying enough. Tell me if you liked it or not. Please! Most of you thought that it was Dash! I'm sorry but I couldn't put Sam through that. So it's Josh's turn. hehe. This is going to be good. If you want to, please give me suggestions for what Sam should do to Josh. I'll take them or at least try to incorporate some in the next chapter. I would have updated sooner but my computer was being stupid and was throwing errors everytime I tried. I was dansing when I finally uploaded this chapter! I won't set a date for when I can update it cuz my computer will throw errors everytime I set a time limit for updates. So... Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, how's everyone doing? I'm fine, thanks for asking. I bet that you want a new chapter. Well, too bad. You ain't getting one. (Gets miscellaneous items thrown at her.) Okay, you can have it. Jeez! I hope that you like it. Oh and before I forget, thanks for the reviews! I loved them.**

**Disclaimer: I have not and will not ever own Danny Phantom. Although I do own Josh. :)**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**One Wish Ch. 7**

**(Sam's POV) 3 Hours later**

I needed to think of a plan to break the spell and get Josh off of my back. Ever since I said 'Hi' to him, he hasn't' left me or Danny alone. Every time he comes up to me to talk or something, Danny drags me off to somewhere else. Josh just keeps following me after I get dragged off. Now we are locked in my room with the door jammed with a chair, courtesy of Danny.

_What do I do? I know what I need to make Danny jealous and that's Josh. I just don't know how I'm going to do it._

I was sitting on my bed while Danny was floating in front of me, staring at me. It was only because he couldn't think about anyone besides me. I know that we are now officially dating but it was getting kind of creepy.

"Danny, can you look at something besides me? I need to think." I told him. He thought for a moment and took out a picture of me and started to stare at that. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then, I got a great idea. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my phone, dragging Danny along for the ride. I dialed a phone number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Someone picked up the phone.

"Hi Jazz. It's Sam."

"Oh, hi Sam. What are you calling here for? Danny kind of has to be with you." She said, confused.

"He is with me. I just really need to talk to you. Remember what you said about making him jealous? Well I found someone that can help me with that. The problem is that I have no clue what to do now. I really need you to help me. Danny keeps staring at me and it's starting to freak me out."

"That is creepy. I feel bad for you. Any ways, about your predicament. You should just take this guy around town and see how jealous Danny gets, he should be invisible, of course. If that doesn't break the spell, you might have to take this guy out on a pretend date. Hopefully that will be enough to break the spell."

"That's a great idea Jazz. You're a genius! Thanks."

"I know, I know, and you're welcome. Call me when you do manage to break the spell."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and started to walk over to the door. I took the door out from under the doorknob. Danny looked confused as he turned back human. Of course he was, I never told him about the plan. If I did, then this wouldn't work out.

"What are you doing Sammy?" He asked, his head cocked sideways.

I bit my lip, turned to him, and whispered, "I'm sorry Danny but I have to do this, for your sake." I opened the door, poked my head out, and yelled, "Josh!"

"Sammy, why are you calling for him?" Danny was getting furious. I ignored him and waited for Josh to come.

Josh came down the hallway saying, "Yes Sam?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out and see the town with me. Maybe we could go bowling or see a movie or something like that. Just us two. Danny doesn't have to come. It could be our chance to get to know each other better." I told him. Danny had a surprised look on his face. Then, it turned to rage as he heard that he wouldn't be included.

"That sounds terrific. When do you propose that we do this?" He asked, sounding happy and like he really wanted to go.

"We could go right now. Dead Teacher V starts in a half hour. We can walk there in ten minutes. So, how about we meet in the kitchen in fifteen minutes?"

"Okay. I've never heard of that movie before. I guess I'll try it out." Now he sounded like he didn't want to do this anymore. Too bad.

I shut the door as he walked away. I turned to Danny and couldn't find him anywhere. "Danny, turn visible right now. I know that you can't be far away on account of you can't go five feet away from me."

He turned visible right in front of me, his arms were crossed across his chest. He had an enraged/hurt look on his face. It made me feel horrible just looking at him.

"How can you do this to me Sammy? I thought that you loved me!" He took me by the shoulders and started to shake me. "Why are you going with that creep? Why are you doing this? Why am I not allowed to come?" His eyes were starting to water. He was on the verge of tears.

"Danny, will you stop shaking me?" He stopped but didn't let go of my shoulders. "I'm just trying to be nice to Josh. Don't worry, he'll be gone in a few days." I sighed and looked down. "If you don't trust me, then I don't want to see you anymore." I took off my ring that he gave to me and handed it back to him. He let go of my shoulders and took it. He gave me one last sad look, took what I said literally, and disappeared.

**Should I stop here? Yes? Okay, that's it for this chapter. Oops. Sorry, I thought that you said yes. I can't hear very well out of one ear. Here's the rest of the chapter.**

_That made me feel horrible. Who knows what he thinks of me now. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for this, but it had to be done. I just hope that he doesn't have to go through anymore pain to break the spell. I don't know if he can take it or me, for that matter._

I looked at my watch and realized that I still had five minutes before I met Josh. I headed towards the kitchen any ways. As I stepped out of my room, I felt a tug, reminding me that Danny was still bound by the spell. I sighed, "Danny, even if you hate me, can you please follow me so I don't have to drag you everywhere." I started to walk to the kitchen again and I didn't feel any tugging so I guess that Danny was listening to me.

I reached the kitchen and saw that Josh was already waiting for me. "I know that we're going to be early, but do you think that we can go now?" I asked him.

"Whatever you say Sammy." He said as he started towards the door.

"What did you call me?" I asked him angrily but calmed down.

He stopped and said, "I called you Sammy. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is. Danny is the only person that can call me that."

"Very well then." He looked around. "Where did Danny go?"

"We sort of got into a fight and he left a few minutes ago." It was partially right.

"I never saw him leave."

"Uhhh... He climbed out of my window and left that way."

"Really?" He considered my answer for a moment. "Okay then. Let's go to the movie and forget all about him." He sounded sympathetic. He opened the door for me and we went to the movie theater.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We got to the theater and got our tickets. We were just in time because we got the last two. When we were told that, everyone behind us groaned. Apparently, they wanted to see the same movie as us. We got popcorn and soda and sat down in our seats in the back row.

The movie was halfway over and it was going well. So far it made Josh jump like six times. I guess that he doesn't like horror movies very much. Then, I saw Josh's Diet Soda start to float above his head while he was staring at the movie screen. "Danny." I muttered under my breath. Right after I said that, the Diet Soda tipped over and spilled all over Josh.

Josh jumped up and yelled, "Well I never!" Everyone turned from the movie and looked at us. I heard laughter behind me. I turned around and didn't see anyone there. I smirked when I realized that it was Danny laughing.

_This isn't working. He isn't supposed to be having fun. He's supposed to be overcome by jealousy. I really need to work harder to break this stupid spell._

I grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him out of the theater. "Let's go Josh. We're going back to my house, get you cleaned up, and we can go to a restaurant and get something to eat. What do you think of that?" I said in an overly sweet voice.

"That sounds wonderful." He paused, thinking as we were walking. "Do you have any idea how my Diet Soda end up on me?"

"Ummm... Did I forget to mention that the whole town is haunted?" I chuckled.

"It would have been nice if I knew that."

"So, does that mean that you believe in ghosts?"

"Somewhat. I do believe in spirits but I don't believe ghosts based off of fictional stories. You know, like the person covered in a bedsheet, type of ghost."

"That makes sense. Although, I have actually seen a bedsheet ghost before." He looked at me confused. "My friend, Tucker, and I were playing mini golf and a ghost covered in a bed sheet came and terrorized the golf course."

He started to laugh. "Then I guess that there are such things as ghosts. But what ghost haunts a miniature golf course?"

"Well, there is a Box Ghost. Obviously all of the good haunts have been taken." We started to laugh and he realized that we just arrived at my house. We walked in and started to get ready for dinner.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I just had to put in that little part from KS. I hope that you liked this. Oh, I would like more ideas for what Danny can do to Josh. I'll take pretty much anything as long as it is funny. I'll update again in about two weeks. RxR! Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Guess what! I'm BACK! Yes I know that it's been a while but I'll make it up to you in this chapter (hopefully). I have good news and bad news. The good news is that this story is reaching 7,000 hits and is over 70 reviews! WOW! I never imagined that this story would be so popular. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You made this fanfic such a success. Which brings me to the bad news. I'm thinking that this is the 2nd to last chapter. Meaning, the next chapter is the last one. :( I'll be writing more stories though. :) I have more good news. I'm not going to camp this week cuz the camp is already full. It really sucks for me but it's really good for you cuz that means that I should update soon.**

**On another note I'd like to thank the reviewers that submitted their ideas for what Danny should do to Josh. _Galateagirl, JET92, silvermoonphantom, and Fanficaholic._**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom, I own not. Now enough of my rantings, on with the story. WEEEEEEE! Sorry, I'm sugar high.**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**One Wish Ch. 8**

**(Sam's POV)**

I took a deep breath as we went into the restaurant for dinner. When we stepped through the door, I had to hold back a gag. It was one of those fancy, rich people restaurants. Oh joy.

"You know, I would rather be at the Nasty Burger." I said to Josh when we were waiting to be seated.

"Nonsense. I won't have my date eat at the lowly teenage hangout or whatever the lower class call it." He replied.

That really crossed the line. "Excuse me? I eat there with my friends all the time. So I guess that you're calling me a lowly teenager." Then I realized that I was supposed to be acting. "Sorry. It just kind of burst out."

"Apology accepted. Although I still think that it's where lowly teenagers go to eat 'food' but not including you." I smiled a fake smile because he was still calling my friends lowly teenagers but I didn't say anything because Danny might catch on.

We were STILL waiting for someone to seat us when we heard a growl from behind us. I looked around and saw a pitbull that followed us to the restaurant but now it had glowing green eyes. Of course. Danny must have overshadowed it.

Josh turned around just as Danny made the dog intangible and phased through the door. (We were right next to the door.) He screamed so loud and took off into the restaurant.

Danny tried to go after him but stopped when he got to the end of his invisible tether that was attached to me.

Seeing that his job was done for now, Danny went back outside and stopped overshadowing the dog. The dog left in a daze as Danny went invisible and supposedly went back by me.

"Thanks a lot Danny." I said sarcastically. "Now I have to deal with a spaz that's going to keep thinking that a dog is going to attack him."

I heard Danny whisper to me, "You know, if you want to leave, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't think so. I actually want to finish this date, I don't care what you say or do." Of course all of this was a lie.

"Fine. But you get to face the consequences." His voice trailed off, making me wonder what he meant by facing the consequences.

A couple minutes later, Josh decided to come back. He looked a little flustered, like he ran for his life or something. Oh wait, he really did do that.

"A table for two just opened up." A hostess called out.

"Let's get our seat, shall we?" Josh held out his arm. I hesitated before I took it and he led us to our table.

When we got there, Josh held out my seat before I sat down and he pushed it back in after I sat. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said as he sat down in his chair. Little did he know that an invisible someone pulled his chair out when he wasn't looking and ended up sitting on the ground.

"What the..." He managed to get out before a waiter with green eyes came by with a plate full of pasta, 'tripped', and dumped the pasta on his head.

"I'm sorry. It slipped." The waiter said in Danny's voice.

"Oh, I bet it did." Josh said. He had a look in his eye like he wanted to hurt someone.

"Yes, it did. Just like your pants slipped off."

Josh and I had confused looks on our faces. "What are you talking about, you dolt?" Josh asked.

Danny held up a belt that looked like Josh's. Josh looked down to see his pants fall down to his ankles exposing his pink, teddy-bear covered boxers.

"That's what I was talking about." Danny laughed. I started to laugh a little too but managed to catch myself. I had to keep Danny thinking that I liked this jerk.

I walked up to Josh and said, "It's okay. We'll just leave and go someplace else."

"Fine by me. But first..." Danny pulled out a pen from the waiter's pocket and proceeded to draw on Josh's face.

He managed to draw a mustache, a uni-brow, and zits by the time Josh stopped him.

"What is the matter with you?" Then he paused. "Figures, a person working minimum wage has to find humor in degrading an upper-class citizen. That's how you people get your kicks."

"Whatever, loser." Danny said before grabbing Josh and giving him an atomic wedgie.

"OW!" Josh squealed in a high pitch.

"Does that hurt?" Danny asked.

"Put him down now!" I yelled at Danny. I mean, I know that Josh is a jerk but even he doesn't deserve that.

"Whatever you say." He put Josh down as I walked over to him.

"This isn't going to work unless I do this." I pulled Josh up to me and kissed him.

I managed to see Danny's hurt look before he got out of the waiter and shot and ectoblast at Josh. He hit him and it threw him across the room. He flew to Josh and I realized something.

"Danny, we broke the spell!"

"What?" He looked around and saw that I was across the restaurant. "Yes! It's about time too." He turned back to Josh. "Now, let's see what to do with you."

"I don't think you're going to do anything, punk." Josh said, although it didn't sound like him at all. In fact, the voice sounded like someone else that I knew.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Let me take this off first." Josh reached his hands up and pulled away his face.

"Ew!" I said. Then I realized that it was a mask and under it was...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Mwahahahahahahaha! I feel so evil. You'll never be able to guess who it is. Then again, maybe you will.** **Oh well. If it seems like it's very rushed and short, it's because it is and I'm half-asleep typing this and I wanted to get this out so I can write the final chapter. Please RxR. Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**hehe. Please don't hurt me for taking so long with this chapter. I've had it written for a while but after I put up "Far Away", the documents site hasn't been working for me so please forgive me. Anyways, I was overwhelmed with reviews. Now I am over 100 reviews! And over 10,000 hits! Thank you guys so much! Enough of that. Here is everyone who guessed the right identity of 'Josh': FairlyGhosTiger, Serena, epobbp, and That Bloody Demon (on her PM). Ha I had most of you fooled!**

**Congrats! Now here is the moment most of you have been waiting for: the last chapter of "One Wish".**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**One Wish Ch. 9**

**(Sam's POV)**

It was...

"Johnny 13!" Danny and I said simultaneously.

"Yeah. It's me. Never thought that you would see me so soon huh?" He got out of the rich, preppy clothes to reveal that he was wearing his regular outfit.

"Yeah. I thought that I destroyed that portable portal that you stole from my dad. How did you get out? It's not like Jazz or Tucker would let you out." Dannyinquired.

"Actually, they did let me out. But I had to promise to leave Kitty behind. She had a problem with that." Johnny muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"Why the heck would they let you out? Didn't you do enough damage to Jazz when you had Kitty try to take over her body?" I spoke up.

"You guys are gonna have to listen to me if you want to know the answers to all of your questions." Johnny said. He gestured to two chairs. "Sit down and just listen to me for a few minutes. I won't take any longer than that. Then I'll be on my way."

"Fine. We'll listen. But I won't guarantee that you'll be going anywhere except in the Fenton Thermos." Danny glared at Johnny as he sat down in the chair. I went over and sat right next to him. I was interested in what reasons Johnny would give why he was dressed like that and how he got out of the Ghost Zone.

"You know, I do have better things to do than tell some punk and his girlfriend a story." Johnny said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just tell us what happened." I said, getting annoyed.

"Fine. It's like this..." He started to tell his story.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**Flashback**_

_Johnny 13 and his girlfriend, Kitty were trying to make a break through the Fenton Portal. It was open and they didn't know when it would close or when they would have this opportunity again._

_Not to their knowledge, Jazz and Tucker were standing in the lab at the Fenton household where the portal was located, trying to find a cure to Danny's dilemma._

_Johnny and Kitty drove through the portal on his motorcycle and almost ran into the two human teens._

"_Johnny 13?" Tucker asked a dazed teenage ghost._

"_Oh man. I didn't know that you were here. Where are the other two?" He noticed Jazz standing next to Tucker. "Oh hey Jazz. Didn't see you there." He laughed nervously._

_She just glared at him, deciding to give him the cold shoulder._

_Kitty got up off the motorcycle and asked, "Johnny, can we get going? I want to get rid of these losers before something bad happens like usual." She got back onto the vehicle, waiting for Johnny to get back on._

_Johnny started back towards Kitty when Tucker shouted out, "Wait! You can help us with our problem! If you do, we'll let you go free. At least for a little while."_

_Johnny stopped in his tracks. "We'll be let free?" He smiled and turned around. "Okay, what do you need help with?"_

"_Desiree put Danny under some sort of spell and now he can't go over 5 feet away from Sam. We asked Desiree how to break the spell since Danny wished that she wouldn't grant any wishes and she said that Sam has to break his heart. So we need someone to go under cover and help her with that. She probably shouldn't know so she won't kill me." Tucker said the whole thing in one breath. _

_He was gasping for air while he was waiting for Johnny's answer._

"_Let's say that I agree to help you. What's the catch if I do accept?" Johnny inquired._

"_Kitty has to stay here, in the Fenton Thermos. So you won't just run off after you lie about helping us." Tucker answered._

"_What if I don't agree to help you?"_

"_We throw you back into the Ghost Zone with no hope of escaping."_

"_I say that you should do it Johnny. I'll be fine in the Thermos for a while. Just come back for me, okay?" Kitty told him. _

"_Are you sure, Kitten?" Johnny questioned the actions of his girlfriend._

"_Yes, I'm sure. After all, Danny's helped us out once before. Why not repay the favor?"_

_Johnny sighed. "I guess that she has a point. I'll do it. How do I get into the girl's house?"_

"_You need to dress rich to have her parents accept you into their house. You can call them from my cellphone and say that you're the son of one of their business partners or something to that extent and say that you have to say at their house for a while because your parents are at meetings for the week or something. Just use your imagination." Tucker explained._

"_But since you agreed, we have to do this." Tucker pulled out the Fenton Thermos and suck Kitty in without having her put up a fight. "There we go. Now, let's get you ready."_

_**End Flashback**_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"So your parents bought my story and Tucker got me some ugly clothes that he knew that your parents would love. That's the end of my story. Now, I have to go get Kitty. We do have a deal you know." Johnny finished his story.

"I guess that we could let you go. But if we see you again, I'm not holding back." Danny threatened.

"Whatever." Johnny shrugged before heading off to get Kitty.

Danny turned to me, staring into my eyes. I blushed, looking away. He pulled my face to look back at him again and he chuckled.

"So, how was it kissing Johnny 13?" He asked me.

It was my turn to laugh. "Not even close to being as good as kissing you."

I started to move my face towards him and he closed the gap. I heard someone come through the restaurant door and yell, "Hey, you two lovebirds! Get a room!"

We stopped kissing and yelled, "TUCKER!", chasing after him down the street hand in hand. I guess that this worked out after all.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**So that's it. All done. It's my 16th b-day today(August 16th) so if you want to give me a b-day present, all you have to do is review. I love you all and I will be back with more stories soon. But for now, this story is officially complete. WOOT! Please RxR.**


End file.
